


be my youth, my kissing booth

by haipollai



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Bruises, First Kisses, M/M, Special ops kill people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipollai/pseuds/haipollai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen comes back into the safe house a step behind Roque. He gives Clay a brief salute and disappears into one of the bedrooms. Cougar watches him from the table, the parts of his gun laid out neatly in front of him. He can hear Roque and Clay talking, going over the mission. They don't seem to notice him so Cougar stays quiet.</p>
<p>
  <i>Things went bad.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>No shit, I can see that for myself.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	be my youth, my kissing booth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redleather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redleather/gifts).



Jensen comes back into the safe house a step behind Roque. He gives Clay a brief salute and disappears into one of the bedrooms. Cougar watches him from the table, the parts of his gun laid out neatly in front of him. He can hear Roque and Clay talking, going over the mission. They don't seem to notice him so Cougar stays quiet.

_Things went bad._

_No shit, I can see that for myself._

Cougar deftly begins putting the gun back together. He glances up in surprise when Jensen slips into the seat opposite him in different clothes. His eyes dart over the pieces still laid out.

_Target's been taken out Clay, what more do you want?_

"I am craving Chinese food," Jensen says, shifting so he's leaning back on the back legs of the chair. "Does that ever happen to you? Weird cravings after missions?"

Cougar shrugs.

Jensen hums under his breath. "You should take me to get Mexican food one day, real Mexican food. Not you know, America's version. Which isn't bad, but I guess if we're trapezing around the world, might as well try the real thing."

Cougar rolls his eyes at him but can't resist a small smile. "One day," he promises. One day when they're not stuck in the middle of a war zone. Jensen's fingernails drum against the table.

_I want details._

_I took point, Jensen on my six. There were more men then expected._

_How many more?_

Jensen suddenly gets up and makes his way to the tiny refrigerator. He doesn't have his computer with him, it isn't the kind of mission that requires a hacker. It needs guns and men. He comes back to the table with two beers.

He meets Cougar's eyes with a flat gaze. Daring him to say something.

_There were ten guys in there, Clay. Fucking ten guys._

Cougar finishes putting together his rifle and puts it away in its case. The beer is bitter and cold, some local brand which never became well known for a reason. Cougar picks it up, takes it with him as he makes his way around the table, leaning against it right next to Jensen's legs. It wouldn't take much, a slight movement and then their knees would be touching.

_Jensen took out five I think. It got messy, wasn't focusing on who killed who._

"Don't crave food," Cougar says. There is blood on Jensen's cheek and Cougar reaches out to wipe it away with a thumb.

"And what do you crave?" Jensen's lips curl into a smirk around the lip of his bottle. "Is it tequila? I don't think we can get tequila here."

"You need a shower."

"You are evading the question, don't tell me you're embarrassed. That's no fun."

Cougar takes a long drag from the beer. "Not embarrassed," he finally says. He carefully sets a foot on Jensen's chair and pushes it down so all four legs are back on the ground.

His foot stays there, between Jensen's legs. It would be so easy to slide up and press.

_And the target, Roque?_

"Are we finally doing this, Carlos?" Jensen breathes, eyes going a little wide.

"I don't know," Cougar admits. It sounds odd, to hear his first name on Jensen's lips. It feels personal.

Jensen ducks his head. Predictable, despite everything, in this moment he's always predictable. Cougar always assumed with someone he knew, he'd be less awkward at flirting. Suddenly he stands which puts him directly in Cougar's space, straddling Cougar's leg. He doesn't look away as he sets his drink down on the table. "I need a shower," he says.

_Target's taken out, Clay._

"Want to join me? Saving water and the environment. All that crap. That's what we're supposed to be doing, right? Save the world." A slight turn of his head and Jensen's lips touch his cheek.

Cougar sets down his own drink. "Lead the way." He feels Jensen's smile more then he sees it. They don't say anything else until the water's on and they're both out of their clothes. Cougar can see bruises on Jensen's skin, mottled blues and purples.

"So where do we start?" Jensen ducks under the water, big blue eyes stayed fixed on Cougar as he follows. Cougar starts the only place he knows, he kisses Jensen. For a second everything hangs in the balance, Jensen can still pull away, change his mind.

But then Jensen is kissing back, his lips parting for Cougar, hands tangling in his hair. He kisses like he does everything else. It's intense and a little erratic but neither stop.

Jensen is leaning the tile wall, his hands keeping Cougar against him. He's a gentleman, his hands stay above Cougar's waist. 

"You never told me your craving." Jensen scowls as if right now it's really that important.

Cougar kisses him again as answer.

"You're a cheat," Jensen gasps. "Gonna have to get used to that." There isn't much room to maneuver in the shower stall, and Jensen tries to twist them around which almost ends in them both crashing to the ground.

"Lot of surprises."

Jensen laughs against his lips, his hands back in Cougar's hair, twisting in the strands and knotting them up. "Any surprise from you can only be good. Better then other surprises. Like surprise bad guys, hate surprise bad guys."

"Want to talk?" Cougar offers. He's heard enough that talking is supposed to help, he's never been good at it but Jensen is better with his words. 

"I want…" His hands free themselves from Cougar's hair to slide over his back and maybe he is not such a gentleman after all. The water is already starting to turn cold and with a bit of shuffling, Jensen reaches it to turn it off. "Bed sounds fucking awesome. Beating up the bad guys is exhausting." He stops with his hand on the door, the towel held tightly around his hips. "You don't…we can….not that I don't want, it's just that…we were just kissing."

Cougar pins him against the door and kisses him again, interrupting whatever was going through Jensen's head.

"Or we could do more kissing."

Clay and Roque are still arguing about the op. Trying to figure out where the intel went wrong. Cougar looks at Jensen's back and there's a vivid bruise there, where a bullet must have hit his vest. 

_Can't have you getting my hacker killed, Roque._

_The kid can handle himself, sir._

Jensen glances back at him, his eyes darting towards the room Clay and Roque are in and then back to Cougar. "Come on, kisses are the best cure you know." Cougar follows Jensen into the bedroom, closing the door behind him and blocking out the argument.


End file.
